


we're just waiting for our chance to come

by lastphanhope



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastphanhope/pseuds/lastphanhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People ask him why he broke up with Poppy, he replies with i just didn’t love her and follows it up with a shrug. People see him staring at Dan Howell a lot and they figure some of it out.<br/>OR- the one where Dan and Phil grow apart and drift together and then the years in between.</p>
<p>Tw: food mention (If there’s anything else pleaase, please don’t hesitate to tell me <3<3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're just waiting for our chance to come

;;;;;

At eleven they kiss for the first time, they’re best friends, Phil tells him it’s what best friends do, smiles at him with a gap in his fringe, Dan has no choice but to believe him. 

It’s nothing much, after all they’re two eleven years olds with no experience. There’s no intentions behind it; just pure affection, Dan was pretty and Phil just wanted to kiss him. 

It’s short and afterwards Dan grins at Phil with a i’m totally going to beat you at Mario Kart.

He does.

;;;;

At thirteen they still talk to each other, text occasionally, help each other with homework, it’s just that they aren’t best friends anymore and it hurts.

Phil found his love for sports, swimming especially and became captain of the swim team. He made friends that play all the same sports as him and he and Dan just drifted. 

Dan’s the nerd, he hangs around with the people who can’t wait to take computer science for GCSE and he misses Phil, just a little.

Phil died his hair black at the beginning of year 9 and his pale skin contrasts against it, Dan thinks he suits it immensely. He hasn’t had the chance to tell Phil that yet. 

Phil sees a change in Dan, he’s more mature now, world weary and terrified of such. Phil’s a bit scared to talk to him one hundred percent sure he’s regretted kissing him since he did it. It’s been two years but Dan’s probably taller than him now. Phil wishes they were still keeping track of their heights up the side of Dan’s bedroom door, he wonders if the marks are still there.

Phil’s friends with everyone, everyone except him, Dan thinks, he doesn’t blame Phil too much though, it’s hard to see Phil as a bad person. Phil is just as goofy and ridiculous a he used to be, making people laugh with eagle noises. He’s no different, just his eyes are bluer and his hair is darker, his smile is still the same. 

;;;;

At fourteen Phil gets a girlfriend, she pretty and Dan’s jealous; hates her. her hair is blonde, a crazy curly, it’s long and the ringlets fall down her back to her waist. She’s smaller than Phil, not like Dan who’s basically the same size as him. He thinks about the marks on the side of his bedroom door, tries not to think about it too much. 

Phil doesn’t really like his girlfriend, she’s beautiful and she’s lovely and their a good height for each other. But the thing is. Phil thinks he’s probably gay, he kisses her and feels nothing, when he kissed Dan at eleven he felt something. Maybe he’s just attracted to Dan and not Poppy. He’s not so sure. Give him sometime to figure it out. 

Dan walks confident, head held high and his lips are bitten and rough. 

Phil just wants to hear his voice, even if it’s just to yell at him. 

He will talk to him. It’s just Dan is intimidating when he wants to be but it burns; fear and rejection.

;;;;;;

At sixteen, Phil breaks up with Poppy, it happens at a party and people gather around them shouting at each other. It ends with a drink in his face and a slap to the cheek, he walks home; taking the long route and he passes Dan’s house, thinks of knocking on the door but. 

He wakes the next morning and thinks he should be sadder then he is. 

Dan finds out the next day at school and he’s happier than he should be.

Phil’s hair is long and it falls into his eyes, contrasting severely. His jaw is more defined and shoulders broader. 

Phil misses Dan, it hits him hard when he hears Dan, upon passing, laughing loudly in the corridor, Phil turns around, watches him throw his head back and his dimples pop out. Phil smiles, he misses Dan.

People ask him why he broke up with Poppy, he replies with i just didn’t love her and follows it up with a shrug. People see him staring at Dan Howell a lot and they figure some of it out.

Lester broke up with Hill because he loves someone else 

Dan thinks whoever Phil’s decided to fall in love with this time is incredibly lucky.

;;;;;

At seventeen, they’re at sixth form, luckily the same one because Phil hasn’t worked up the courage to talk properly to Dan yet. They both take A-Level geography and English-Lit. They end up in the same classes for both and sometimes Dan smiles at Phil.

Dan’s legs are longer, his clothes darker and his hair shorter. He comes back to school one weekend with the sides shaved and somehow that triggers Phil’s idea to trip him (accidentally) in the corridor. 

Dan doesn’t fall but his folders fall out of his arms and Phil Jesus Christ he’s fucked up, why the fuck does he have to be so clumsy, oh my god. 

He rushes to Dan’s aid and kneels at the mess of papers. Dan smiles at him and he’s so close and fuck Phil’s really really missed him.

There’s a sticker stuck to Dan’s folder that Phil remembers sticking to Dan’s piano in year 7. 

“My mums making chilli tonight, wanna come over?” Phil asks, handing the folder back.

Strange. Dan thinks chilli is his favorite. 

“I- Yeah okay, I’ll meet you by the gates”

Phil nods, smiles, agrees and walks to his English language class, heart beating in his ears.

…

He meets Dan by the gate and pulls him by the wrist over to his car, it’s blue and has two patches of rust somewhere, they climb in and an old Noah And The Whale album is playing, Dan smiles and thinks of the cracked CD case in year 6.

Phil’s house is the same as it always was, the tree in the front garden and the ivy climbing up the side.

Phil walks in with Dan by his side and Mrs Lester drops the spoon she’s holding with a Dan! oh my god, you’ve grown so much, come here! She hugs him for what feels like five minutes, Dan doesn’t mind all that much, the Lester family give the best hugs and he doesn’t know how he ever forgot that.

When Mrs Lester is done with him, Phil and him climb the stairs and then Phil pulls him into a hug of his own and it’s like it used to be. With Dan’s head on Phil’s shoulder and muffled laughter into skin. 

“Missed you, Dan”

“Missed you too”

;;;;;;

They’re at university now and at twenty years old Phil doesn’t think he could be anymore in love with Dan. He’s at York and Dan’s at Manchester. It’s okay though because they talk to each other over skype and phone calls every night.

It’s Phil’s birthday and he’s only being back at university a couple of weeks, he’s not thinking about that though, only really about Dan.

Dan rings him, tells him to meet him at the coffee shop around the corner from the university, Phil knows why and his heart is beating in his ears again. 

Dan’s there back to the door and he’s left his hair curly and he has a fluffy hat on to combat the cold and fucking hell.

Phil sneaks behind him, wraps his arms around his neck, rests his chin against Dan’s head, says “Daniel”.

Dan laughs turns his head to rest again Phil metallic coat, “Captain Space Coat” he returns and it’s all really alright.

;;;;;

At twenty four they both have secure jobs, a flat in York city and they share everything, shirts, coffees, showers, beds. 

Phil thinks he’ll marry Dan

;;;;;

He does.


End file.
